parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman Pan (James Graham's Style) Preview Clip 3: Bedtime and A Shadow.
Here is another preview clip of Rayman Pan in James Graham's style. Cast *Rayman as Peter Pan *Ly the Fairy as Wendy Darling *Duck the GWR Engine as John Darling *Stanley the Silver Engine as Michael Darling *Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell *Admiral Razorbeard as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee *Neptuna as Tick-Tock the Crocodile *The Lost Boys played by: *Double Dee as Slightly as Tommy (Rugrats) *Courage the Cowardly Dog as Nibs *Asterix and Obelix as The Twins *Eddy as Cubby *Ed as Tootles *Coco Bandicoot as Tiger Lily *Officer Dibble as Indian Chief *She Bitzer as Nana *Didi Pickles as Mary Darling *Stu Pickles as George Darling *Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sea Salt Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as Troublesome Trucks as Hook's Pirates Transcript * (That night, Stu Pickles and Didi Pickles are walking out the front door. Stu is now wearing his gloves.) * Didi Pickles: So, Stu, you don't really think the children will be safe without She Bitzer, do you? * Stu Pickles: (after locking the front door) Safe? Of course, they'll be safe. Why not? And what will happen? * Didi Pickles: My guess is that Ly said something about a shadow. * Stu Pickles: Shadow? Whose shadow? * Didi Pickles: Rayman Pan's. * Stu Pickles: Oh, Rayman Pan--RAYMAN PAN?! You don't say now, do you?! Oh, goodness gracious! Whatever shall we do? * Didi Pickles: Well, Stu... * Stu Pickles: I'll sound the alarm, shall I? Then I'll call Scotland yard. * Didi Pickles: There could have been someone. * Stu Pickles: Oh, Didi, of all of this impossilbe childish fiddle-faddle! Rayman Pan, indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical? * Didi Pickles: Mario, darling... * Stu Pickles: When you're as a-bad as a-they are? No wonder Ly gets these idiotic-a ideas. * Didi Pickles: Please. * (Meanwhile, up on the rooftop. A silhouette on a roof, hops from one to another, followed by a blue light. The silhouette sees She Bitzer sleeping outside.) * (The blue light shines in the silhouette's face and reveals himself as Rayman, who wears Peter Pan's clothing and hat from Peter Pan's playground) * (With him is a fairy named Tooty, who wears Tinkerbell's clothing) * Rayman: Over there,Tooty! In its den! Is it there? (Tooty looks inside, but shakes her head.) * Tooty: Uh, no. * Rayman: It must be here somewhere. (Tooty'' opens a music box.) Tooty! Shhh! (''Tooty closes the music box) Stop playing! * Tooty: Whoops! Sorry. * Rayman: And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow! (Tooty looks into her reflection of the mirror to see how cute and kind she is, but hears the shadow in the drawer) * Tooty: That sounds like a shadow. Psssst! * (Tooty points to the keyhole, telling him that his shadow is in the drawer, but as the shadow flies out of the drawer, Rayman chases it, shutting Tooty in the drawer. As Rayman continues to chase his shadow, they circle around the chandelier. Rayman hides behind a chair while the shadow sneaks away.) * Rayman: Aha! (The shadow tries to run, but trips and gets caught by Rayman, who grabs it in the nick of time; unfortunately, they crash into a dresser, waking up Coco.) * Coco Bandicoot: Rayman! Oh, Rayman! I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little taller, perhaps, but then-- (she sees Rayman trying to stick his shadow with soap.) Oh ho ho! You can't stick it on with soap, Rayman. It needs sewing; that's the proper way to do it. (Meanwhile, Tooty tries to squeeze through the drawer's keyhole, but gets stuck.) Although, come to think of it, I never thought about it before, um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute. So I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for him until he comes back. ('' walks toward the drawer with Tooty, who still has trouble getting out of the keyhole, takes out the sewing kit, and shuts the drawer, but sends Tooty flying backward.) Oh, he's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Rayman? (''Tooty isn't amused as she glows red with anger and jealousy.) After all, what can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how She Bitzer got it in the first place, She really isn't-- (she notices Rayman still floating above the floor.) Oh, sit down. It won't take long. (Rayman does so.) She really isn't vicious, you know, she's a wonderful nurse and all! Although father says-- * Rayman: Girls talk too much! * Coco Bandicoot: Yes, girls talk too mu-- (realizes that she is talking too much) Oh? * Rayman: Well, get on with it, girl. * Coco Bandicoot: Oh. My name is Ly. I'm Coco Bandicoot. * Rayman: Coco's enough. * Coco Bandicoot: Oh. But how did She Bitzer get your shadow, Rayman? * Rayman: Jumped at me the other night at the window. * COco Bandicoot: But what were you doing there? * Rayman: I came to listen to your stories. * Coco Bandicoot: My stories? But they're all about you. * Rayman: Of course. That's why I like them. I tell them to The Lost Mammals. * Lythe Fairy: The Lost Mammals? Oh, I remember now! They're your men. * Rayman: Uh-huh! * Coco Bandicoot: I'm so glad you came back tonight! I thought I' might have never seen you again. * Rayman: Why? * Coco Bandicoot: Becuase I have to grow up tomorrow. * Rayman: Grow up?! * Coco Bandicoot: Tonight's my last night in the nursery. * Rayman: I guess it means no more stories then? * Coco Bandicoot: (gulps with worry) Mm-hm. * Rayman: Too bad! I won't have it! (grabs Ly by the hand) Come on! * Coco Bandicoot: B-b-but where are we going? * Rayman: To Neverland. * Coco Bandicoot: (dreamily) Neverland? * Rayman: You'll never grow up there. * Coco Bandicoot: Oh, Rayman! It would be simply lovely! (They stop at an open window.) But wait! What would mother say? * Rayman: Mother? What's mother? * Coco Bandicoot: Why, Rayman, a mother is someone who loves you and cares for you and tells you stories-- * Rayman: Good! Then you can be our mother. Come on, Coco. * Coco Bandicoot: Now wait a minute. Let me see now; I would have to pack and leave a note whether I'll be back and-- Oh, Rayman! Neverland! I'm so happy I-I think I'll give you a kiss! * (After hearing that, Tooty grows jealous and gasps in shock.) * Rayman: What's a-a kiss? * Coco Bandicoot: Oh, well, I'll show you. (leans forward to kiss Rayman, who backs away, creep out, until Tooty pulls her hair.) * Coco Bandicoot: What's happening? * Rayman: Stop! Stop it, Thumbelina! (chases Tooty around the nursery, attempts to catch her in his hat, but suddenly jumps on the beds, and accidentally wake Duck and Stanley up.) Category:James Graham